If $2a + 2b = -6$ and $8x + 8y = 1$, what is $4b + 16y + 16x + 4a$ ?
Explanation: $= 4a + 4b + 16x + 16y$ $= (2) \cdot (2a + 2b) + (2) \cdot (8x + 8y)$ $= (2) \cdot (-6) + (2) \cdot (1)$ $= -12 + 2$ $= -10$